


The spider and the Dragonfly【manga/artwork】

by RBrichang



Series: The spider and the Dragonfly [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Impregnation, M/M, Manga & Anime, Mpreg, NSFW Art, Smut, 双性, 夫产科, 孕夫, 男性妊娠, 男男生子
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBrichang/pseuds/RBrichang
Summary: The spider and the Dragonfly
Series: The spider and the Dragonfly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058927
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	1. 01

The spider and the Dragonfly[01]  


this is my first time use AO3  


still lerning~  


[This is my twitter](https://twitter.com/RBrichang)

[This is my patreon](https://www.patreon.com/rbrichang)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The spider and the Dragonfly【2】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two new characters

The spider and the Dragonfly[02]  


please read the tags. I love creat mpreg artwork.  


full image is posted on patreon  


[This is my twitter](https://twitter.com/RBrichang)

[This is my patreon](https://www.patreon.com/rbrichang)

  
  
  
  
  



	4. The spider and the Dragonfly【A big family】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big family

  
  



End file.
